


Coffee?

by Fandomficgalore



Category: Bucky barns - Fandom, Captain America (Movies), Steve Rogers - Fandom, Stucky - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Choking, Dom/sub, Gen, I can not put smut enough, MMF threesome, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Threesome, smut smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 19:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19951918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomficgalore/pseuds/Fandomficgalore
Summary: What happens when the reader is grabbing a coffee and happen to bump into someone?





	Coffee?

You were waiting for your coffee, patiently taping your finger on the counter. Nothing could ruin today, you just found out that you got accepted for your dream job. A criminal lawyer for an independent law firm in the city. You had various interviews for this company and today you finally got that phone call. You start the following Monday. Your name was called, and you turned your head to the barista and nodded and grabbed the cup out of their hand. Saying a simple ‘thank you’ you turned around and SMACK. 

Straight into someone’s chest. Someone’s very firm, muscled chest. Looking up, you saw the one man who gave you wet dreams every night. Captain America. ‘I’m so sorry.’ You muttered trying to get your attention to the situation at hand. He was covered from his lower waist down to his crotch. You decided not to stare, but that was impossible. 

Coughing, you grabbed your attention again. Turning back around to the counter, you found some napkins. Getting a hold of two napkins, you turned around back to the Captain and started dabbing. Dabbing his chiselled chest. 

You weren’t paying to the Captain himself until he cleared his throat. Locking eyes with him, he looked annoyed and frustrated. ‘It’s fine, leave it, you have done enough’ exhaling a deep breath you accepted defeat. ‘Look, I will pay for your coffee as an apology.’ He shook his head and went to the counter to order. 

Leaving the coffee shop, this is not how you wanted your day to begin after your fantastic news. Your apartment was half an hour walk from the coffee shop, but that is why you liked it. It gave you a little workout to walk to and from to get a decent coffee. Waiting for the crossing light, you could feel a pair of eyes burning into your soul. It made you feel very uneasy. When the light changed, you sprinted across the road and kept the speed until you could not feel burning anymore. Looking over your shoulder, there was no one there. Taking a sigh of relief, you slowed down your walking.

You had a habit of being paranoid while walking; sometimes, anxiety can be a bitch. Turning left down a side road, you could see your apartment, this made you relax your shoulders drop, as a weight was lifted. Walking through the front door of the apartment building, you smiled and nodded to the person at the front desk. Pressing the button to the elevator, you felt that burning sense looking at you again. It made you feel uneasy. The lift could not come quick enough. Stepping you, you pressed your floor button and waited patiently. No one could get you now, could they?

The fifth floor fast approached, and the doors open. Stepping out, you looked for your keys in your bag. Your apartment was number 520, so you had time. Frantically searching for them, your bag seemed like Mary Poppins and never-ending. Looking up quickly, you saw a dark figure coming towards you. Must be a new neighbour you thought to yourself. Looking back in your bag you kept walking.

Your shoulder was knocked back by someone walking past, looking up and again you saw the most intense eyes you had ever come across. Dazed you never noticed a figure behind you. A hand went over your mouth and lips went to your right ear. ‘I think you owe me for getting coffee all over me, little one’ gasping, your eyes went wide, and you didn’t know what was happening.

The man in front of you came closer and was dangling your keys in front of your face. How on earth did he get those you screamed to yourself. The men walked you back to your apartment, opening the door quickly, you were shoved in quickly. Falling to the ground, you did not know what to make of the situation, could this be seriously happening right now? 

SLAM. That must of been the door. Both men walked towards you, only looking at Captain you did not realise that the other man was staring at you like he could kill you. Looking at the man with a death glare, you came to the realisation that it was the winter shoulder. Gulping, you knew this meant trouble. Before you knew it, Captain had picked you up and had thrown you against the sofa. Climbing on top of you, his eyes were full of lust. His right hand travelled up your thigh and caressed it softly. Moaning, you wanted to run away. 

You could feel someone looking down at you from the top of the sofa. Looking up it was the Winter soldier.

‘We need to show this girl some manners, Captain.’ Without taking his eyes off you, you gulped. 

Captain was somehow now half-naked. You didn’t want to admit it, but it turned you on, and you could feel the warmth between your legs grow. Captain laid on top of you again. His hands going onto your waist with force this time. He reached in the middle of the shirt you were wearing and ripped the top in two. Moaning again, you blushed. 

‘I think she likes this Bucky?’ Captain’s hands went to your breasts, kneading them with hunger. Looking up to the Winter soldier you noticed he was palming himself through his pants. Biting his lips, you could tell he wanted you.

Flipping you around, you were now straddling the Captain. His hands were on your thighs, his left was getting closer and closer to your core. Why did you wear a skirt today, you thought to yourself. His hand edged towards your centre, and his hand was on top of your black lace panties. 

The whole time, you never took your eyes of Bucky. Captain’s fingers worked over the layer of fabric and found your little bundle of nerves. Working in slow circles with his fingers, he knew he had you where they both wanted to. You started to rock your hips against his hand. You felt your core tightening.

This could not be happening. Stopping his fingers, he pushed you off him and got off the sofa. Bucky never moved apart from his hand over his member.

‘I think you should show her what you’re made of Buck’ You nodded, yep your body was betraying you now. Bucky did was he instructed but ever so slowly. This made you want him even more. Releasing his big hard, thick cock, your eyes widened.

You were going to hurt like hell tomorrow. Bucky moved his hand slowly up and down his cock. You were hypnotised. You didn’t realise that the Captain was behind you now. He hitched up to your skirt and pulled your panties down at a slow, annoying pace. You still not take your eyes off Bucky.

‘Suck him off, little one’ Captain whispered in your ear. You crawled forward to be able to get a better angle. Your left hand went up to Bucky’s cock, and your right was supporting your weight. Stroking him, you heard a little moan escape his lips. Your mouth watered you wanted his cock in your mouth. Relaxing your jaw, you edged towards the head. Licking the slit, you heard him moan again. If he did that again, you might cum again without being touched. Taking him into your mouth, you wanted to tease him. You put your tongue up and bobbed your head a little bit.

Cap had moved his head in between your legs and started to suck on your clit. Fuck, you should not be enjoying this. Bucky’s metal hand went to your hair, pulling you down on his cock more. Relaxing your throat, you took as much as you could of him. You felt a fullness from your core, and you knew Cap was now in you. Captain grabbed onto your hips and moved you back and forward onto him. Which made both men moan. 

‘Damn doll, don’t stop.’ You did not know which said it, but you were happy to continue.

SMACK.

A burning was felt on your right butt cheek. The Captain had smacked you.

SMACK.

Another one. Fuck this was hot. You moaned and vibrated against Bucky’s cock in your throat, this made his hand in your hair hold on tighter and pull you even closer.

‘Keep spanking her Cap, I think she likes it.’

SMACK.

You were not going to last long if Captain kept this up. Bucky’s hand went from your hair and wrapped around your throat. It was a new sensation and incredible nonetheless.

Captain was now pumping into you with a force you had never felt before. He was chasing his release, and you wanted to help him. Both hands on your hips, you rocked your hips in time with the Captain.

‘Harder, Captain.’ You cried. ‘Fuck’ you heard him murmur under his breath. He obliged and hit you harder and faster. He started to hit your sweet spot, shit. Taking Bucky into your throat more, you felt Bucky’s hand on your throat tighten, and he pushed his hips into harder. 

‘Fuck Doll, I’m cumming’ Without hesitation, Bucky’s cock pulsated in your mouth, and a hot liquid went down your throat. Pulling out, he collapsed onto the floor. The Captain was now determined to get his pleasure. Pumping into harder, faster, he was relentless. You felt your core was tight and your arms shake. Your desire was cumming. A few more thrusts and both of you reached your peaks at the same time. Both of you collapsed on the floor. Looking at Bucky and the Captain, you could not believe what had just happened.

‘Congrats baby doll on the job’ Bucky looked at you and kissed you on the forehead.

‘Yeah well-done baby, one thing…you are calling me Captain ever time we fuck.’ 

Giggling to yourself, you had never felt better. You got your dream job, and your boyfriends fulfilled one of your all-time fantasies.

Life was good.


End file.
